Awakenings
by Celesilme
Summary: A story of a girl taken into the world of elves where she discovers secrets long held and a truth that changes her very world.
1. The Ride

Chapter 1: The Ride  
  
The day had started bad, very bad and things just kept on getting worse. I had not got enough sleep the night before, I had woke up with a slight headache and some of the relations had just dropped in with their very annoying kids and worst of all everyone seemed to be in a crappy mood.  
  
Finally! I thought. The house was quiet and my headache was gone and things were starting to look up for me. But this was a paradise short lived. The kids came back in fighting and screaming and of course nagging. "Can I do this? Can I have that?". I felt like screaming. I ran out the door and straight to the paddock.  
  
When I reached the paddock, I saw a sight to beat all others. It was of a big, beautiful, white stallion. Words just cant describe his beauty, and best of all he was all mine. I saddled him up, and we rode off together.  
  
Not very far into my ride, I came across a peculiar man in the middle of one of our paddocks. I rode over to him to see what he was doing and why he was there. As I approached he started to speak. His voice was very melodious and he was courteous and very polite. He introduced himself as Haldir an elf, in the service of lord Celeborn and of the lady Galadriel. I almost scoffed, as if elves are real. Obviously I didn't believe him, elves are that fictional race out of lord of the rings. He asked what the horses name was. I said Asfaloth. He commented on how appropriate and beautiful the name is. After a little while I rode off.  
  
The pace Asfaloth and I were moving at was invigorating. We jumped fences and logs, until we finally reached the forest. We continued in towards the center slowly. It suddenly felt eerie. Like there was eyes upon us, watching us, waiting.  
  
I cautiously looked around, when I suddenly saw a figure of a man on horseback. Or was it a man? I rode away galloping as fast as Asfaloth could take us constantly looking back to see if I had lost him, as he had started to give chase, but alas I wasn't. In fact he was gaining on me. Each time I would turn around he would be that bit closer.  
  
I turned around one last time to see he was right behind us, and coming towards Asfaloth's side. He jumped on Asfaloth's back and took control of the reigns. 


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions  
  
After riding for quite some time we came across more men. But only they were not men, they were elves . And then I realized it was in fact non other then the elf I had meet before in the paddock sitting behind me on Asfaloth's back. Haldir. Haldir told me the names of the elves, which included his two brothers, Rumil and Orophin, who looked very similar to Haldir. It was easy to tell that they were all brothers and all the elves had the appearance that they came from the same place. But alas there was no Legolas (sigh). I still didn't believe that they were really elves.  
  
We then rode off, apparently going to where they live. I began to wonder if they were really the elves of middle earth. The rarest, oldest, most intellectual, beautiful and mythical races of beings to ever walk the face of the planet. I thought I would make the most of the opportunity that presented itself and ask Haldir a few questions, as he was still riding behind me. I wanted to test him to see if he was really and elf. The only problem I thought was how am I going to know the right questions to ask and what their answers are and how do I know that the literature I had read was correct. My mind pondered these questions until I finally thought of some questions.  
  
I blurted out "so Haldir, if I am to believe that you are an elf as you say, will you answer some questions?". "If, when you are satisfied that I am who and what I say I am, you will come with us full willingly, then I will answer your questions" said Haldir. I was about to spring to my defense when Haldir put a finger to my lips to quiet me and said softly into my ear. "Ssshhh. I know that you can't understand or don't want to believe but you will with time".  
  
Haldir slowed Asfaloth right down so the other elves would distance themselves from us. Suddenly I could not think of any questions to ask him. I could ask him what were the undying lands like and where did Manwe and Varda live in the undying lands, but that didn't seem right. I started to think about what he had said. That I cant understand or don't want to believe. Did that mean that he was an elf and that elves do exist or could it be something more than that? 


	3. Elves

Chapter 3: Elves  
  
A thousand different possibilities went through my head. Ranging from the moderately insane that elves do exist to even more ridiculously insane possibilities. I was totally and utterly flabbergasted with his last comment. Just what did it mean?  
  
"Fire away!" Haldir said with a chuckle. I turned around to see this wickedly smug smile on his face. "I would if I had some ammo" I replied with a smile. It was not the most clever come back in the world but it still made Haldir laugh. "I am definitely glad that I am on the back of the horse so you can't pinch my bow, and the arrows in my quiver!" he said trying hard to keep a straight face, as we caught up again with the other elves who stopped when they heard the laughter.  
  
It seemed that we all rode for hours in a deafening silence before Rumil started to sing and was soon joined by all the other elves. I asked Haldir what they were singing, as the song was in what I presumed to be elvish. Haldir said they were singing about the Lady Luthien. He then proceeded to tell me the sad story of the elf maiden Luthien and of the mortal man Beren.  
  
"Lets stop here for today", an elf said. Another seconded this motion and added "my horse could really use a break". Poor Asfaloth I thought, Haldir and I had ridden him for most of the day with hardly any breaks. I slid of Asfaloth's back and patted him and led him to the little creek nearby, where he could drink. Orophin followed with all the other horses, as some of the others prepared food, while others went to making a camp for the night or building a makeshift pen for the horses.  
  
Orophin and I sat at the side of the creek on a log while the horses drank and rested. We talked about many things, when Orophin suddenly jumped up and moved me behind a tree, and with lightning fast reflexes grabbed his bow and an arrow and started to aim. I quietly whispered "what's wrong?". He quickly sshhh'd me and said quietly "something draws near, stay low to the ground and stay with me and you will be safe", before he turned to the others and gave them a warning. They all took cover and got their weapons ready.  
  
"Stay here" Orophin whispered before taking off. I looked around to try and find the others, but they had all gone in search of the intruder too. At least I hope it was just simply an intruder and not something else. The fact that the horses had stayed where we left them comforted me much.  
  
SNAP . . . A twig breaks . . . 


	4. Close Encounters

Chapter 4: Close Encounters  
  
The horses bolt. I felt like screaming but I was too scared to even do that. I felt my heart stop. What was out there? I knew it had to be bad. After all, the elves have all taken off with their weapons ready.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
The sounds are getting closer. I see a dark figure moving in-between the trees, getting closer and closer. Then out of the darkness I am confronted with the intruder. There we stand, staring at each other.  
  
The big wild dog starts edging that bit closer to me. Snarling, with his teeth on show. I don't know why but I shouted "Gilthoniel A Elbereth!" As the dog lunged forward, with it's mouth open. I closed my eyes, I could not bear to look anymore. . .  
  
The animal let out a sharp cry of pain before landing motionless on the ground.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down at the animal. It had been killed by an arrow, but this arrow I had not seen before. It was different to the arrows carried by those that I have been traveling with. It looked more practical and less elegant.  
  
Before I know it someone grabs me from behind. I try to free myself but it is impossible. Each time I tree to free myself, their grip tightens even more sending excruciating pains up my arms. I can hear two people speaking to each other behind me. I can tell that there is more than one person.  
  
"Let her go or we will shoot. You are surrounded". It was Haldir. Thank goodness I thought. Help has arrived. "Haldir? show yourself, my friend" said the person that was restraining me. Were these people friends of Haldir, I wondered. Some friends he has.  
  
I felt the strong grip release me. "Ouch" I said rubbing my red sore wrists. I looked behind me and saw three more elves.  
  
"Are you OK?" Haldir asked. "Yes" I replied.  
  
"We had been tracking this beast here, it attacked some of our companions. When we heard a voice calling to Elbereth, we came here straight away". "We shot the animal before it had a chance to maim her" said another. "Thank you" said Haldir.  
  
"Why did you grab hold of me like that?" "So you wouldn't run away, we didn't know if we could trust you. We couldn't have you telling others what you had seen" replied the one that had grabbed me. "Thank you for helping me".  
  
"Let me introduce these elves to you" said Haldir. "These twins here are Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond Halfelven and over here we have Legolas, son of Thranduil". "You certainly have a strong grip Legolas" I said.  
  
"Will you not join us for the night? We have plenty of food and drink to go round." Said Rumil. Great I thought, I am famished. The three new elves agreed to stay.  
  
Haldir went with Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. They started discussing something in elvish while glancing at me. I was sitting with my back against a tree watching everything that was going on. The incident before had pretty much set my mind against trying to escape with Asfaloth.  
  
After a delicious meal, I started to feel fatigued after the days events. I started to close my eyes and dream. 


	5. The Journey Continues

Chapter 5: The Journey Continues  
  
I feel someone shaking my shoulders while saying wake up. I slowly start to open my eyes. I can't believe the night is over already. It seemed like just a little while ago I had closed my eyes.  
  
The elves had prepared a beautiful breakfast of fruits and some lembas. I started to wonder what this day holds. Hopefully a little less excitement.  
  
After breakfast the horses are saddled up, and we ride off again. This time Haldir rides his own horse as the elves must feel confident that I wont run away and also Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir have joined us.  
  
I start to again wonder why I have been kidnapped, and what did Haldir mean when he said I know that you can't understand or don't want to believe but you will with time.  
  
I had an inner debate over what to do. Should I try and get more information? I knew that it would be hopeless to ask the elves that kidnapped me. That is all of them apart from Haldir. It seemed that Haldir was in charge and they followed orders. Asking the three new elves was defiantly out of the equation. I had only just met them and all I was told was their names. I had decided to stay clear of them for as long as possible. Although all the elves seemed very dangerous, these three appeared to be the most dangerous, and at least one, Legolas, had looks that could kill. The ultimate weapon. The killer greasy.  
  
I thought that the best way would be to eavesdrop on their conversations, but how was I going to pull this one off. These elves all had remarkable senses. Above all I had to hope that they didn't speak in elvish.  
  
"We'll stop and give the horses a break" said Haldir. I hope it is lunchtime I thought. It was quite obvious now that Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas had joined this group of elves.  
  
"Lembas again" said Orophin with a smile as he hands me some food. "Elvish Way bread". "Do you want some company" he said with a smile. I said yes, but wondered how I would be able to pull off my plan now. "This is really quite delicious" I said. Orophin then proceeded to tell me the whole history of lembas and then how it is made, until Rumil joined us. Not long after Rumil joined us Haldir sat with us. We all continued to talk until it was time to leave.  
  
We rode in silence through a forest for quite some time. I had defiantly decided now for sure that I wouldn't be running away. If I did knowing my luck, I would get hopelessly lost, and the elves would almost certainly come looking for me and then what little freedom I had now would be gone. I would also risk my new forming friendship with Haldir and his brothers. 


	6. A Quiet Place

Chapter 6: A Quiet Place  
  
Clip, clack. Clip, clack. Clip clack. Sounded the horses hooves as we continued on riding through the forest. Ooh I'd kill for a break. I thought I would try to ride closer to Haldir and ask him if we could take a break. Only one thing stopped me. Legolas.  
  
I had observed Legolas had been staring at me for quite some time already. It was quite nerve wrecking. I wondered what his problem with me was. Finally it was decided by the elves that we should stop and take a break.  
  
I led Asfaloth to a little creek nearby. I was surprised that the elves had let me go alone, or at least I thought I was alone. The elves could be incredibly silent and sly when they wanted to be. Asfaloth happily drank from the little creek and dined on the lush green grass, while I drank some of the cool refreshing water myself and sat with my back against a tree.  
  
The tree I was leaning against had numerous branches. I had always liked climbing trees. This tree seemed that it could prove to be a good climbing tree. Climbing up this tree could mean that I might be able to see if any elves had followed me, I might even be able to see what the elves were up to when they thought I wasn't around.  
  
The first branch was quite a challenge. It was quite a distance from the ground. It got easier from there. I was surprised with how much I could see from this tree. It was a great view. I could see where the elves had gathered. They were preparing food while in conversation. All the elves were there except for three.  
  
Three were missing from the group. Two I noticed were missing instantly. They were Legolas and Haldir. The third, took longer to realize he was missing. I scanned the ground frantically trying to find the elves. 


	7. The Search For Answers

Chapter 7: The Search For Answers  
  
I first saw Haldir and Legolas. They were conversing privately with each other. I decided instantly that I should try and get closer to figure out what they were saying to each other.  
  
I started to try and figure out a way to get closer to them. I wasn't going to try and approach them from the ground. They'd hear me for sure. I saw directly above me that I could get to the next tree with little effort. When I got to the next tree I was almost close enough to hear what they were saying to each other. I decided to go out on the branch. I could just make out what they were saying.  
  
I couldn't believe what Haldir was telling Legolas. How could it be true. This is why they had kidnapped me. Haldir was right when he said I know that you can't understand or don't want to believe. I nearly fell out of the tree with shock.  
  
I went straight back to the first tree and sat on a branch, trying to deal with all that I had just learnt. I decided I should go back to the elves and act as if I didn't know what I now know but that was going to be difficult.  
  
I jumped back down to the ground without thinking. CRAP!!!! CRAP!!! CRAP!!! 


	8. Secrets

Chapter 8: Secrets  
  
There I stood in front of one of Elrond's mighty sons who did not look impressed. I was kicking myself for not looking for the third of the missing elves. I wondered how long he had been there and what he saw. How was I going to work my way out of this one?  
  
Asfaloth sensing something was wrong came to my side. I started feeling light headed and sick in the stomach. I felt like I was going to faint. The other elf caught me as I fainted. He started to carry me back to the camp area that the other elves had set up, while Asfaloth followed. I pleaded for him to let me walk. I didn't want to come across as weak to the elves, and I didn't want Haldir and Legolas to know that something had changed, if the other elf didn't know that I knew. Alas he would not let me walk, he said that he would not allow a lady to walk if she was unwell. He did say that however if I wished, he would put me on Asfaloth's back, if I would let him lead the horse. I agreed instantly.  
  
When we reached the other elves I found out that it was Elladan that had found me. He said something to the elves there in elvish. I later found out, from Rumil and Orophin, who had kindly come to see how I was and ask if there was anything they could do, that he had told them that I was feeling unwell and that's all. I noted that Elladan and Elrohir had left the group.  
  
A while later Haldir and Legolas returned and were no doubts told that I was feeling a little unwell, only they most likely didn't know why. They came to me and asked how I was and I told them that I was fine now, and that the rest had done wonders.  
  
Later when the other elves had thought I was asleep Elladan came to me and asked me to come with him. I did as he asked. We walked to a spot near the little creek where Elrohir was waiting and far enough away from the other elves so they could not hear what we would say.  
  
"Today when I came across you at the tree, you looked very upset. What was wrong? Don't worry you can speak freely to us". Elladan had been very good to me so far and I felt that I could trust him. His brother Elrohir, I was told was in almost every way similar to his brother. I then proceeded to tell them all that I had overheard from Legolas and Haldir's conversation.  
  
"No wonders you fainted and were unwell" said Elrohir. Elladan agreed. "Is it true?" I demanded. "I want to know everything, the whole story". "Everything needs to be out in the open between us, don't you agree my brother?" said Elrohir. "Yes, I do agree Elrohir. What you want to know concerns Elrohir and myself more then all the other elves here, and we come from a family that does not like keeping secrets from each other." They then proceeded to tell me all that I wanted to know but not necessarily wanted to hear.  
  
"We'd better get back to the others before their suspicions are aroused too much" said Elladan. "Keep all that has happened now to yourself. Don't mention it to the others. If you need to talk to someone, talk to us. We will be here for you whenever you need us." "Thank you Elrohir" I said, "and you too Elladan".  
  
When we returned to the other elves, I settled down to try and rest and sleep if sleep would come. I couldn't stop thinking about all that was said by Elladan and Elrohir. It was quite scary to believe that it might possibly be true, but I was sure glad of one thing. That Elladan and Elrohir were upfront and honest, and that they would be there for me and support me through this. 


	9. Partings

Chapter 9: Partings  
  
In the morning we set off again. I was wondering when we would finally reach our destination. Although we had only been riding for a few days, it felt like longer. I rode up alongside Haldir and asked him when we might reach our destination. He told me that we would be at the end of the journey within a few days at the most. I thought I might be adventurous and ask him where our destination was. He politely refused to answer my questions. He said that knowledge was a dangerous thing and it would be better for me at the present if I didn't know.  
  
Hmmm if only he knew the truth.  
  
Believe it or not I was actually starting to get bored. There was no mystery left since I learnt the truth. I decided that I would try to ride next to Elladan and Elrohir or Rumil and Orophin so that I could talk to someone. Alas I never got the chance.  
  
Legolas started riding towards me. My first impressions of Legolas had been that he seemed mysterious and very dangerous. He was an elf that I should stay away from for the time being. "Good Morning, I am Legolas son of king Thranduil of Mirkwood, how are you this fine morning?" "Very well thank you" I replied. I quickly glanced towards Elladan and Elrohir, who had been watching intently with nervous looks upon their faces.  
  
After a long conversation with Legolas and many a nervous glance from the twins, we finally came to a stop. My opinions of Legolas had changed since our conversation. He had seemed to loosen up and was very courteous and polite. The elves started speaking to each other in elvish. Legolas explained to me that we were to stop for a short time while a group went ahead to scout out the area.  
  
I saw Elladan and Elrohir gesturing that they wanted to meet with me, so I decided to get down from Asfaloth's back to stretch my legs. I slowly walked to a group of trees nearby hoping that I would not be followed. There I met Elladan and Elrohir, who informed me that we were close to the end of the traveling. "We are going to leave now and journey ahead and make some preparations" said Elrohir "We will meet you again before the journey is finished" said Elladan, in a comforting tone before the twins left. It now dawned on me why they had looked so nervous. It was because they had to tell me they were leaving.  
  
Great! I thought. Why did they have to go. As I was cursing under my breath Haldir came up from behind. "There you are! I've been looking for you. We are going to continue on if that's all right with you?" "That will be great Haldir" I replied. "I noticed that Elladan and Elrohir have left, why don't you ride with me and my brothers for awhile"  
  
Once Haldir and I returned to the group, we continued on, slowly and carefully. The elves were making sure there was no-one around. I thought to myself that this must be it. We must be close now. 


	10. Decisions

Chapter 10: Decisions  
  
As the journey continued, the landscape started changing little by little. We had started riding through the beginnings of a forest, which changed into a thick forest with welcoming bodies of water here and there. Now the forest was thinning out. The distance between each tree was getting larger.  
  
As we rode on it felt like we were reaching the end of the world. The environment felt cold and far too harsh. Haldir tried cheering me up with some really bad jokes but nothing worked. I knew everything was changing and there was nothing that I could do.  
  
Later after much riding we reached a soft rippling creek with beautiful green trees scattered around. The scenery had changed yet again. It was picturesque.  
  
"We will stop and give the horses a break and then we will continue on" Haldir said. "Where will we go from here? The other side of the creek appears to be too steep to get over. Are we to follow the creek." I said to Haldir and his brothers. Haldir's countenance changed. Rumil and Orophin excused themselves and joined the other elves in the group.  
  
"Haldir what is wrong?" I asked. It was as if I was seeing something different to them. On the other side of the creek I saw a steep bank and the top of the bank was blocked off by a steep cliff face thus making any attempt to cross the creek impossible. "Tell me what do you see on the other side of the creek?" asked Haldir. I told him that I saw a cliff. "Why don't we sit down" said Haldir.  
  
When we sat down Haldir started speaking again. "I don't know how to say this but we are going to cross over to a different place, a different world that you do not know of but will come to understand. What you see on the other side of the creek is a illusion. Designed to keep your world out of ours. If people happen to come across this gateway to the two worlds, they will see what you see. Only those permitted can see what really lies behind the creek. The same also applies to the elves on the other side of the gateway. Only few elves know of its existence and no humans knew of its existence until now."  
  
"We stopped now not because of the horses, but because you need to be able to pass through the gateway. I will ride behind you on your horse to make sure you get through. Most importantly you must decide if you want to pass through to the world that we want you to see. Take your time. Do you want me to leave you alone for awhile so you can make your decision?" "No, stay here Haldir, If you will" I replied.  
  
I couldn't think properly. I looked at Haldir who was staring straight ahead with a almost sad look on his face. This is the first time I had seen him where his spirit was not happy and indeed arrogant on some occasions. "Haldir?" "Yes" he replied. "If I go with you do I have to stay in your world and never come back to my own? Does everyone forget about me? Would it be as if I never existed in this world if I choose to stay in yours?" I asked. "To be honest with you, I do not know exactly what will happen in your world once you enter mine, but should you decide not to stay in mine, you will be able to come back. You have my word." He replied. Haldir then continued to look straight ahead with the same expression as before.  
  
"Haldir?" Once again he turned to face me. "I will go with you, I desire to see the world in which you and your brothers live in, but you have to promise something?" "What can I do?" He replied. "You must promise not to leave me alone there, should I desire to go you must take me away. Will you promise to do this for me?" "Yes" was his swift reply. "All right I will go with you, lets go now though before I change my mind"  
  
Haldir and I walked back to the group and I mounted Asfaloth. Haldir spoke to them in elvish before getting behind me. We then slowly began to cross the creek. 


	11. Transitions

Chapter 11: Transitions  
  
My heart began to race as the horses entered into the creek. I kept on wondering what will I see on the other side? What will it be like? What will happen to me?  
  
As we neared the center of the creek, I suddenly saw what the other elves saw. The cliff was split in two forming a passage way through to what was behind. We entered into the passageway and it was not long before I could see the beginnings of the other side. It was very beautiful and very magical. In a matter of moments, the horses began to take their first steps in the other world.  
  
The landscape was as if it had never been touched. There were no roads, nor cities, or buildings or even things as simple as fences. Apart from this, the outer lands were not that different to the world I came from.  
  
I felt giddy. It was all so overwhelming. I started to feel as if I was slowly changing and I felt fatigue slowly taking over.  
  
"Welcome to our world." Haldir whispered in my ear. "What do you think? He continued with a smile on his face. "It's very beautiful" I replied. "Do you have any regrets?" "No Haldir" I responded.  
  
We rode on for a while until we reached an area beside a river with a few trees scattered here and there. I was grateful for the opportunity to get some rest. By now I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. I felt like I had been drained, yet we had done nothing but ride. I got off Asfaloth's back and nearly fell off in the process. I decided to sit with my back to one of the nearby trees.  
  
I watched Haldir take off Asfaloth's saddle and reigns. After this he led him to the river where the other horses were drinking and eating quite happily. Haldir started to walk back with a smile on his face as I drifted off to sleep, where I dreamed of what may come.  
  
When I woke up, the elves were sitting around a fire chatting amongst themselves, while some sang. I noticed I was not by the tree anymore. Haldir must have moved me. I had been laying on a makeshift bed of some sort of soft grass and Haldir's cloak lay over me as a blanket.  
  
As I watched I noticed there was a heavenly aroma in the air. They had just finished making a meal of some sort. It smelt so delicious. I got up and started to walk towards the elves and in particular Haldir to give him back his cloak. Haldir was sitting in-between his two brothers. I put his cloak on his back and said "thank you", he turned and said "you are most welcome". Rumil, who was sitting to Haldir's right said "Come sit beside me, by the fire, we are just about to have a delicious meal and spend the night singing songs and telling stories". "That sounds great Rumil. I desire to hear the stories of your people." "So you shall" he replied merrily. 


	12. Reflections on Times Past

Chapter 12: Reflections on Times Past.  
  
As we continued our journey the following morning, I couldn't help reflecting on the journey so far. I had come a long way from being a naive farm girl living the same old life day after day. I was now on my own adventure with some of the best friends a person could ask for. Haldir and his brothers were still even friendlier than the day I first met them and Legolas had really changed. I now thought him to be a very caring and loyal friend.  
  
My fatigue was starting to pass gradually although I still felt myself changing. While talking to Haldir and his brothers and Legolas last night, I had learnt that we only had but two days travel to go. Knowing what awaited started to make me anxious. I really hoped that Elladen and Elrohir would join us soon. I desired to speak with them again. They always knew just what to do. I think that they had inherited their father's wisdom.  
  
Since passing through the gateway to the two worlds the elves were in much higher spirits and I was glad that I had made the choice to come with them. The lands we were passing through were so beautiful.  
  
As lunchtime by my reckoning came, we stopped to let the horses rest, and rest ourselves beside a wondrous waterfall. I was told that this was an area that Ulmo lord of the waters dwelled in from time to time, when time permitted. Even though this area was so picturesque and amazing, the thought of bumping into one of the valar, especially one of the mightiest, was too frightening to even comprehend. The only thing that could be worse would be to bump into Mandos or Manwe.  
  
Thankfully we did not dwell at this location for too long, and obviously Ulmo was not in residence or was too busy with other matters to worry about me.  
  
As we continued on and I spent longer in Aman, I felt the changes in me taking over. Just as I thought I was getting over my fatigue, It would come back stronger. I was grateful when the elves at last decided to rest for the night.  
  
We had stopped outside what looked to be an abandoned place where elves once lived, but had moved on. I was told by Orophin that the elves journeying from place to place would often use it as a place to rest and to eat and drink.  
  
As darkness had crept over the lands and the stars and the moon became visible, two elves came. Much to my delight it was in fact Elladen and Elrohir. After the usual formalities and greetings, I got a chance to speak with them.  
  
We spoke for some time about a great many things. Elladen said he noticed a change in me. Elrohir agreed. After some time, Elrohir left and went back to his horse. When he returned he was holding a package.  
  
"My brother and I have been given this gift and asked to give it to you. We were told that you should be alone when you opened it. There is a building nearby, where you can open this gift in privacy. You may also freshen up in there too if that is your desire." Said Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir and Elladen led me to the building they talked about. I opened the door and went in and stared at the package. There was a letter attached. I started to open the letter. My heart skipped a beat . . . . . 


	13. The Gift

Chapter 13: The Gift  
  
As I finished opening the letter, I started to feel faint while almost in a nervous sweat. I unfolded the paper and started to read the letter. After reading the letter, I began to open the gift. Inside I found a beautiful elven dress, shoes, some lovely jewelry and some soap, a towel and some hair accessories. All were welcoming gifts designed to set me at ease.  
  
I decided to take a bath and wash my hair. The elven soap smelt divine. After a nice long soak I felt so much better. I tried on the elven dress. It was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. The most beautiful dress I had ever worn.  
  
There was a knock at the door. I went over to it and opened it. It was none other then Legolas. "You look stunning" He said with a surprised look on his face. "No one would ever know that you weren't an elf" he continued with a smile. Surprised at his statement I walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall. Much to my surprise when I looked at my reflection I appeared to be an elf.  
  
As I looked into the mirror Legolas picked up a brush and started brushing my hair. "Are you nervous about what lays ahead of you" he asked as he now started to braid sections of my hair. "A little" I said, Although I think we both could tell I was lying. "You have nothing to worry about. I first came across them before I was assigned to the fellowship of the ring. To be honest I was more than a little worried about it, but I had to deliver news that we had failed in keeping the creature Gollum imprisoned. It worked out well in the end though, but there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"We are going to leave soon. Elladen and Elrohir have convinced us to move on as soon as you are ready too." He said. "Well I am ready to go now" I said as I put on the jewelry that was given to me.  
  
As I walked into the area where the other elves were waiting, there was a sudden silence. All but two of the elves had astonished looks on their faces. Haldir's expression was priceless. The twins just had big smiles on their faces.  
  
Legolas brought Asfaloth to me and I mounted. The other elves were still pretty much in shock. They had not expected such a transformation so soon. In a few minutes all the elves were mounted on their horses and we were ready to continue the last stretch of our journey. 


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 14: The Meeting  
  
After riding for a short amount of time, I could start to see an elven city on the horizon ahead. My heart started pounding at the thought of what was to come.  
  
As we neared it, I could start to make out the layout of the city. The buildings worked around the trees, instead of simply pulling them out and building over the top of them. They were different to what I was used to back in the other world. They were more open, they let nature in instead of locking it out  
  
As we entered into the city Elladen and Elrohir rode next to me. A few minutes later the other elves went separate ways. The only ones to accompany me now apart from Elladen and Elrohir, were Legolas, and Haldir. Haldir and Legolas led the way while Elladen and Elrohir rode on either side of me.  
  
As we continued many elves stopped and looked on. After a few more minutes we stopped in front of what seemed to be the grandest building in the city, the building in which the Lord and Lady would live.  
  
By this stage the nervousness I was feeling was unbearable, I felt sick in the stomach and faint and dizzy. This was it. This was what I had been journeying for so long for. Elrohir came up beside Asfaloth, close to where I would dismount. As I climbed off Asfaloths back I felt my legs go wobbly. Luckily Elrohir was there to catch me before I fell completely.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Elladen. "I don't think I'll ever be ready" I replied. "Take my hand" he said with a smile and I did as he said. We then entered into the building. After a short walk down a hallway that led to many rooms, we reached the entry into a room with hardly any furniture, a reception area. A area that would mostly be used for formal meetings.  
  
Haldir and Legolas entered first with the twins and I following. As I entered the room I could see a dark haired elf, sitting down on a chair. He appeared very lordly, his robes and accessories suggested he was a person with some power and status.  
  
Haldir and Legolas bowed before him and he spoke to them shortly before they bowed again and left the room. This left just the twins and I. I started to guess this was the elf that sent for me and that gave me the gift. "Greetings Father" said Elrohir. "May I present this lovely lady to you, father" Elladen said with a smile. "Will you please excuse me, I wish to have a word with our mother" he added. Elrohir joined Elladen as they walked out of the room.  
  
There we stood looking awkwardly at each other as an uneasy silence grew . . . . 


	15. Awakenings

Chapter 15: Awakenings  
  
The uneasy silence lasted for quite some time, with each of us staring at the other. Trying to make accurate first impressions. Elrond spoke first "welcome to Ardamando" He paused briefly before adding with a comforting smile "my daughter".  
  
After a quick smile, I stood there as still as a statue. I'd already learnt this but it still sounded strange. I didn't know what to say.  
  
Elrond stood up and walked up to me. "Lets go into another room less intimidating" he said as he started to walk towards the door. I quickly followed him. We walked down the hallway into a room much smaller and homely.  
  
"This room is my private study, we shan't be disturbed. The only others allowed in this room are Elladen, Elrohir and Celeborn. Celebrian and Galadriel care not for study and are seldom in here, although Galadriel has changed much since arriving in Valinor. She dwells much in the gardens of Lorien for healing, The gardens belong to one of the vala named Irmo. He is one of the great spirit masters, he is the brother to Mandos. Celeborn and Galadriel and their people reside here with us.  
  
My sons have told me a great many things about you already. When Celebrian and I decided the time was right we were going to send them out to bring you back to us. However at the time, they were away on a hunting trip with Legolas and some of his companions. So we sent Haldir instead. Celeborn insisted that he would be the best elf for the task if the twins were not here. I was pleased that they managed to meet you on your journey."  
  
"Why did you leave me?" I asked. "It's a long story, we have plenty of time to discuss such matters."  
  
Elrond and I spent most of the day talking and trying to get to know each other.  
  
"I think it is time you met the rest of your family. Your mother was preparing a surprise for you, hence why she was not here. We also have a feast planned to celebrate your returning to us"  
  
We walked back down the hallway and into a courtyard where a group of elves were. Two I recognised as the twins, now officially my brothers. As we got closer they all turned around. "Let me introduce you to the family. This is my wife, your mother, Celebrian. Here is Celeborn, your grandfather, and Galadriel your grandmother. The twins you already know."  
  
A little while later, It was time to get ready for the feast. Elrond and Celebrian then led me to my room. It was next to their own and overlooked a beautiful garden area, where a little stream trickled through. "We have another gift for you. I spent today making sure it was ready." said Celebrian. She then went over to the bed where there was another beautiful but more formal dress, shoes, and something wrapped in soft material. She then gave me what was wrapped, when I unwrapped it, it was a tiara. "It's beautiful, Thank you" I said. "You can wear it tonight if you wish" she said.  
  
"Now would be a good time to address the issue of your name. Would you like to keep your current one or adopt a new elvish name? Elves tend to have many names, the individual chooses a name that they wish to be known as" asked Elrond. "What was the name you called me when I was born?" I asked. "Celësilmë" replied Elrond. "Well then let me be known as Celësilmë" I replied as Elrond and Celebrian smiled.  
  
"Well we will leave you to get ready. We will come back shortly. We can then go to the feast together." Elrond said.  
  
Some time later there was a knock on the door. Elrond and Celebrian entered the room. After some exchanging of pleasantries we left for the feast.  
  
As we approached the area outside where the feast was being held, I could hear the noise of many elves in conversation, and the sound of music. I started to feel nervous again. It sounded as if there were many elves there, not just a few like I had hoped.  
  
When we entered into the area for the feast there was a sudden silence. Everyone stared in my direction. "Greetings all residents of Ardamando" Elrond said cheerfully. "Friends of old we have gathered here to celebrate the return of my daughter Celësilmë. Elrond continued on.  
  
After Elrond's speech all the guest took their assigned seats and the food began to be served and the wine was ever flowing. All the guest were enjoying the feast complementing Elrond and Celebrian about the great music, food and wine.  
  
After the feast was over I quietly slipped away to sit beside the little creek below my room in the beautiful garden. As I sat there I reflected on the past and my life before meeting the elves and then my thoughts strayed to the future and my awakening.  
  
The End. 


End file.
